(1) Field of the Invention
This invention relates to food processing, and more particularly to making popcorn balls.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
Popcorn balls have been known as a food item for many years. The conventional way of making popcorn balls is to pour hot caramel syrup over popped popcorn and mold it into balls by hand. Traditionally, this is done in the home in the kitchen where the forming of the balls is a form of entertainment.
Presently, much of the popcorn is made in factories. I.e., the corn is popped in vast quantities and delivered in five gallon drums. Often it is sold two gallons at a time. Also, popcorn is often sold as caramel corn. In this case, the caramel is put on the corn, and the corn cooled, so that each kernel is separate and not stuck to additional kernels. The equipment for performing these tasks is known commercially and on the market.
However, the method and equipment for making popcorn balls is almost as primitive as the entertaining process conducted in the home kitchens for years.
Before my invention, commercially, the process was basically the same, except that instead of using the hands to form a mold, a pair of scoops or hand molds were used. These scoops or hand molds resembled a pair of ice cream scoops so that the corn was gathered by the scoops, the scoops pressed together and then opened to release the ball. Under commercial practice it was a batch process, whereas a batch or a bowl of popcorn was made, caramel was poured over it, stirred, and then the bowl of caramel corn was pressed into balls before the caramel cooled.